Christmas Miracle
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: Miyako is a lone single mother for the upcoming holiday of Christmas. Madoka, Miyako's 8 year old daughter, only wants a father for Christmas. She knows that her mother needs some holiday cheer in her life, and when Madoka meets Boomer, she finds herself knowing just the right guy to call her dad.


**_Wulfie-Chann: Merry Christmas guys! Hope y'all got most of what you wanted! Also hope that you guys like this! I might make a second chapter to Give Thanks To All. Since you guys really seemed to like it, I'll at least give it a try...maybe. Happy Holidays!_  
><strong>

**Nothing within this story is owned by myself but for the OC children and the story's main plot.**

* * *

><p>Madoka swung her legs back and forth on the couch as she watched one of her favorite shows. Her mother was inside the kitchen cooking, delicious smells wafting throughout the small apartment.<p>

The small girl's head swung toward the kitchen entryway when large billows of smoke came into view and a horrible whine of an alarm came on. Madoka got up off the couch, grabbing a nearby towel and began swishing it around the alarm until the noises faded away entirely.

"Mom?" she called out.

Her mother came bounding around the corner with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Madoka. Looks like we'll be having leftovers."

Madoka nodded unerstandingly. When her mother went back into the kitchen, Madoka silently slipped into her mother's room, unlocking a dazzled blue phone.

_"Hello? Miyako, is this you?"_

"Actually it's Madoka, Aunt Momoko." she said quietly.

A pause from the other phone and a bit of shuffling, _"Maddie! Did Aunt Miyako burn your food again?"_

Madoka smiled slightly at her friend/cousin's demeanor. Even though they weren't related, they all referred to each other as family. "Yeah, I don't think Mom is getting into the holiday spirit. It's always like this around these times. We don't even have a Christmas tree-"

_"You don't have a what? Maddie, tomorrow is Christmas!"_

"I know, 'Kira. Mom is just trying to make sure that we have food on the table."

Madoka heard a clucking noise, probably from Akira's tongue. _"Well seems to me that she can't even keep that! Don't 'cha worry, Maddie, cousin Akira is gunna get this all fixed up for you!" _And then the line went dead.

Madoka quickly erased the call and scurried out of her mother's room, taking her spot back on the couch.

Her mother came into the room and sat down next to her exasperated. "Sorry, sugar. I really thought I was improving in my cooking skills."

Madoka smiled at her. "It's alright, Mom."

"Well, I'm going to go get washed up a bit. Give me a few minutes and I'll go heat up some leftovers."

When Miyako gave the top of her head a kiss, Madoka giggled softly as she went inside the bathroom. "I don't think that'll be necessary." she murmured.

A loud ding rang from nowhere and Madoka smiled. She got up off the couch and opened the door.

"This is 4B, yes?"

Madoka looked up at the tall male in front of her. He had blonde wisps of hair underneath a black work cap, blonde stubble was on his jaw, clear that he had shaved not too long ago. He had a steaming pizza box in his arms and was wearing a blue v-neck sweater, a black long sleeved shirt underneath. But what Madoka couldn't stop gazing at were his large blue eyes, deep and dark royal blue, just as her own get at night...

"Madoka? Is someone at the door?"

"M-Miyako?" The male spluttered, taken aback.

"Yes?" Miyako came into the hallway to spot the large male in front of her daughter. "Boomer? Is that you?"

Madoka looked at both of them in wonder. _Mom knows this person?_

Miyako ushered Boomer inside, grabbing the pizza box from his hands. "What is this? Madoka, did you order pizza? You know we don't have any money!"

Boomer smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I got a call from Brick-"

"Uncle Brick! How do you know Uncle Brick, mister?" Madoka asked curiously as they all came into the living room and sat down.

Boomer gave a slight chuckle. "Before we go there, I'd like to know who you are. I didn't know you had a child, Miya."

Her mother blushed at the nickname. "Well it has been a while since we last seen each other. I do believe it was our last year of highschool."

"It has been a while, hasn't it? You sure have matured since then. Does this little cutie have a father?" he asked as he ruffled the top of Madoka's head.

"About that...I actually have no clue who the father is."

Boomer quirked a brow at that.

"And she's not adopted, if that's what you were thinking. Kaoru had somehow managed to persuade me into getting a donor and well...that's how it is, I guess. And I _will_ say, I don't regret it." Miyako said as she looked over at her daughter lovingly.

Boomer seemed to go into thought to which Madoka took the chance to scooch closer to her mother. She leaned up close to her mother's ear and whispered, "Why does he have the same eyes as me, Mom? He even has freckles like me!"

Miyako laughed nervously. "Lots of people have freckles, Madoka."

"But what about my _eyes_? They're the same color as his at night!" Madoka persisted.

Madoka has always wanted to know who her father was. But even more than that, she wanted her mom to be happy like her Aunt Momoko and Uncle Brick were. All Madoka needed to do was help her mom find the right somebody in her life. And watching as her mother kept sneaking glances at this man, blushes forming on her cheeks, Madoka might not have to help anymore. But maybe a gentle push in the right direction could be needed...

"Hey, uhh, Miya?" Boomer asked as he watched their frantic whispering. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck as he bit his lip. "If you're not doing anything later, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bit? My shift just ended and I don't really have anything planned..."

As Miyako's cheeks reddened even more, Madoka smiled widely. "Mom would love to, mister! Would the Vanilla Ice be fine? Around 7?"

Boomer blinked as he looked down at Madoka. "That-that'd be fine! I'll uhm...I'm gunna, uh, go." He was stuttering and blushing bright red as he made his way towards our door, even bumping into the wall on the way. "It was nice to, erm...see you again, Miya." He looked down at Madoka with a charming smile, "You too, kiddo." And then he was gone.

Madoka squealed loudly as she pounced onto her mother. "It's him! We found him, Mommy! We found the perfect somebody!"

Miyako giggled at her daughter's giddiness. "What has gotten into you?" she laughed. Her cheeks were still bright red.

"That guy, mommy! He's definitely the perfect one! You and him are gunna get married and love each other and then I'm gunna have a baby brother or sister! He can be Daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

"Woah! Hold up, sugar. Where's this all coming from?" Miyako asked, her face even brighter than before. Yet she still had a wide smile plastered across her face.

Madoka just smiled and pulled her mom up from the couch, shoving her towards her room. "Oh, can I use your phone, Mom?" From within her mother's room, a familiar dazzled blue phone was exposed, her mother's face skeptical. "Just what is my daughter planning?" she mused, more so to herself.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute! Maddie, Uncle Boomer could really be your dad!" Akira shouted to her.<p>

A short girl sat on the bench on the other side of Madoka. "It _is_ possible, Madd. I overheard Mom saying something about taking Aunt Miya to get a donor after highschool. Then, I also heard Dad talking about doing the same with Boomer, making him do a..._donation_." she whispered.

Akira smiled at Madoka who was watching her mom. Currently, her mom and that guy were sitting at a table, the both of them talking and eating a slushie. "Y'know, Maddie...Tukiko has a point."

Madoka pondered about this. Once she had called her red-headed cousin Akira, she had called Tukiko, Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Butch's oldest daughter. Turns out, that guy Boomer was actually her Uncle Butch and Uncle Brick's brother. Making Boomer Madoka's own uncle. But if what her cousins were saying about the donations and all this, he may actually _not_ be her uncle...but her _father_!

"Maddie, think about it." Akira said. "If Boomer made the donation around the same time your mom took a donor, he really could've been the one! Heck, do you even see your own eyes right now?"

"Yes, I know." I told her. "They're exactly the same color as his...now that it's night time."

Most people always thought her eyes were weird. Sky blue in the day, royal blue in the night. But it's not like she was the only one with weird eye coloring; Akira's eyes were crimson red, just like her father's! Tukiko's own eyes were a minty green color, but were glassed over given the fact that she was blind. But really, there was no mistaking it. _Boomer was her dad._ Her eyes, her freckles, even her nose were exactly like his! That man over there was her own father...

Suddenly, her mother stood up abruptly, her clothes stained blue from the slushie. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she excused herself, rushing into the bathroom.

Boomer banged his head on the table, groaning with frustration. His hands pulling through his hair harshly.

"Oh my..." Madoka muttered.

"Maybe we should go help?" Tukiko suggested.

Akira seemed to like the idea and nodded, hopping off the bench. "I got an idea, girls! Tukiko, you go help Auntie Miya in the bathroom, Madoka, try talking to _your dad_. I'll be with you in a few!" Then she rushed off.

Tukiko shrugged and made her way where her aunt rushed off to, walking past people as if she _wasn't_ blind.

Madoka slowly walked over to Boomer who had his head lying on the table, his fingers tangled in his hair. She sat down beside him, swinging her legs nervously. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Boomer looked up, his blonde wisps of hair hanging messily in his face. And just like that, he lightened up, a smile gracing his features. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" he asked in a deep rumbling voice, his hand shooting out to ruffle the top of her head.

When Madoka looked up, he had just stifled a gasp. Madoka grinned.

"Woah...how are your eyes...? But they weren't..." He was stumbling over his words as he rubbed a hand over his jaw, probably trying to wrap around how her eyes had mysteriously gone from one shade of blue to another.

Madoka giggled loudly, catching him off guard. She turned to face him, her legs still swinging back and forth. "That's just how my eyes are. In the day, my eyes are like my mom's, at night, I guess they turn into my dad's eye color." Madoka bit her lip. "And so far, I only know one person who has royal blue eyes besides myself..." she said softly, gazing up into his own eyes.

Boomer pondered on what she said, his mind probably swimming with mixed emotions.

Madoka thought a bit, she needed to say something else that'll hopefully _really_ get his mind running.

_Oh!_ she thought.

"Also," Boomer looked down at her in awe, "I know that you made a donation right after high school. Uncle Butch took you, right? Well, I also happen to know that Mommy got a donor around that same time, Auntie Buttercup took her." His eyes seemed to widen, realization finally settling in. "You understand where I'm coming from now? I know it's you. It has to be!" Madoka pulled on his arm sleeve. "I can't help it, but it _is_ you."

Tukiko and Miyako walked out of the bathroom then. Madoka turned to Boomer. "You better make her happy. We're helping you out here, 'kay? So don't go messin' it up again! Good luck, _Daddy_!"

Madoka quickly slipped away after planting a small kiss on his cheek. She giggled as he looked back at her, his eyes still wide and his cheeks pinkened.

Once Tukiko helped her aunt to the table, Akira suddenly appeared, holding up two pairs of ice skates. Miyako nodded with delight, already slipping them on. Akira clucked her tongue and winked at Boomer before dashing off.

When Akira made it back next to the bench, she gave a high-five to Madoka who blushed. "That was _awesome_, Maddie! If he didn't understand then, he sure did when you called him dad!"

Tukiko gave a small punch to her shoulder. "Pretty good talking ya did there, Madd."

Madoka bit her lip, a smile brightening her features. This was all going so great! She finally knows who her dad is! Better yet, she could even make her mom happy at the same time!

She watched as her mother skated across the ice, Boomer skating clumsily behind her as she laughed.

"C'mon!" Akira said. She was holding up two pairs of skates, a pair already on her own feet. "We still gotta make sure this goes right! One kiss outta do it! I see Dad doing it all the time to Mom! Once it happens you won't be able to pull them apart!"

Tukiko was hesitant, after all, it was hard enough now trying to 'see'. Although, she does claim to be able to see through vibrations...whatever that meant. Akira smiled, "Don't ya worry, 'Kiko, you can lean on me if you want." Tukiko sighed and began slipping on the skates. Once Akira's mind is set on something, she won't give up. With her mom's determination and her dad's stubbornness...she can really be a handful at times.

"Well, come on!" she yelled excitedly. She flipped Madoka's side ponytail and skated off, dragging a reluctant Tukiko behind.

Madoka skated behind them fairly easily. Her feet seemed to glide along the ice with no effort at all. Her scarf flapped wildly behind her in the wind. Her eyes caught sight of her mother; happy, giggling, cheeks bright red...

Boomer, who she now knows as her dad, gave a small bow which made her mom laugh even more. He excused himself and skated away towards the bathrooms.

Miyako caught sight of Madoka and quickly skated up to her. "You!" she laughed. "My, oh, my, little one!"

Madoka gave a toothy grin up to her mom as they both skated hand-in-hand. "Glad I set this up, yes?"

Her mother nodded. "Thanks, sugar. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present."

"Well I just had to make sure my Mom was happy! I'm definitely happy we finally found Daddy, Mom. He's a keeper." Madoka murmured softly.

Her mother smiled down at her lovingly, "I'm happy too, Madoka. Me too..."

After a few minutes passed by, Madoka looked to Akira with worried glances. Her father still hadn't come back, and Madoka could tell that her mom was fretting.

"How about we go take a look? He's been in there awfully long." Her mother's nervous laugh made Madoka uneasy.

Madoka followed behind her mother until she stopped abruptly. Madoka slammed into her. "Oops." she muttered. Madoka looked up at her mom as she stood beside her. Her hands were shaking and she had them over her mouth. And were those...tears?

"Let's go, Madoka. We have to get home."

Her mother turned sharply and skated off, her tears falling.

Madoka looked forward to see what had caused her mother to be like this.

"What...!" In the corner by the bathrooms, her father was seated at a booth. His eyes shut tightly. But what really got Madoka angry was the girl who straddled him, her hands entangled in his hair as she kissed him hungrily.

Madoka's anger flared. Who was this...this..._brat_? Why was she kissing her dad? Wasn't that something that her mom was supposed to do? How dare her!

Madoka skated over to them. Holding back, she politely tapped the girl's arm. She had long blonde hair tied up in messy pigtails, her clothes were very revealing which made Madoka's uneasiness flare even more. She wore dark makeup, her face looking like a doll itself.

The girl pulled back and looked at her with a glare. Her dad seemed to take notice of her and his eyes widened with what looked like regret?

"What are you doing, miss? You shouldn't be doing that." Madoka said, holding her anger in. She didn't want to throttle this girl...at least not _yet_.

The girl rolled her eyes, irritated. "I'm doing what grown ups do, kid. Now get outta here. Things are about to be taken to the next level." she purred at Boomer.

Before she could kiss Boomer again, Madoka had poked her arm. "What the fuck do you want?" she yelled at Madoka.

Madoka smiled through gritted teeth. Suddenly, Madoka's smile was gone and a sneer was replaced, her hand had shot out and was gripping the girl's shirt tightly. "If I were you, I wouldn't speak like that to me. And don't _ever_ kiss _my Dad_ again!" Madoka shoved the girl off Boomer with amazing strength. "Now why don't you go scram!" she yelled angrily at her. The girl scoffed and walked off.

Madoka turned to her father who looked at her sheepishly. "How could you? Why would you do that!" she yelled at him, tears threatening to fall. "You and Mommy were supposed to be together forever! We were gunna go get a Christmas tree! We were gunna be a happy family! How could you, Daddy?" The tears finally flowed, flowing down her cheeks rapidly.

"You messed up, Daddy. I told you not to! Why were you kissing that girl? I thought you and Mommy were supposed to do that? ...you hurt her, Dad. You hurt Mommy." Madoka wiped away her tears angrily.

Boomer looked down at her with shame. He knew it was fruitless to try and explain that she had come onto him out of nowhere. Like, who wouldn't? But he kept quiet as the nine-year-old wept. "Mommy seen what you did. I have to go now. _Bye, Daddy._" Madoka walked off, her skates now in her hands.

Boomer watched as the little girl left. He groaned and slammed his head onto the table. Now he _really_ blew it, _just like he did in high school_.

He scraped his fingers through his hair as two little girls slid into the booth in front of him. "We're gunna need more help." The red-head said as she pulled out a dazzled pink phone.

The ravenette shook her head. "And I thought _my_ Dad was a screwup."

* * *

><p>Madoka closed the door behind her, slowly walking up to her mother who sat on the couch emotionless, her eyes distant with tear-stained cheeks. This was exactly the opposite of what Madoka had wanted.<p>

"Just like in high school..." she kept repeating in a dazed stupor.

Madoka frowned, she didn't like seeing her mom in such a state. "Mom?" she said. She slid over next to Miyako, laying her head on her shoulder while she rubbed her back.

"I'll be right back," Madoka murmured in her ear. "I'm gunna go get us a drink."

Madoka got up and went into the kitchen. She took a jug of Fruit Punch out of the fridge and set it on the counter. _Now for the cups..._

Madoka looked up at the high cabinets that held the glasses and cups. Usually her mother got the drinks, but Madoka was filling in her for her. Madoka's tongue poked out of her mouth slightly as she scrambled to climb onto the counter top. Once she was sitting down safely she opened the cabinets. Madoka grabbed a small plastic cup with a twisty straw for herself, and a nice decorated Christmas mug for her mother.

As she began to climb back down, the doorbell rang. Madoka jumped from being startled, knocking her her head off the counter and falling onto the kitchen floor with a _thump!_.

"Madoka? Was that you, sugar?" Her mother's voice called.

"I-I'm fine, Mom! I just tripped!" she lied. Madoka slowly stood up, making her way to the front door unsteadily.

"H-Hello?" she asked as a pang of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Madoka-! You-You're bleeding? What happened, kiddo?"

Madoka knew that voice. Even if she had only known him for a short amount of time. She looked up to gaze into royal blue eyes filled with concern.

The small girl stared at him. _Why is _he_ here? _she thought. Behind him she spotted something large that was bundled up. "Is that a-?" Madoka's voice trailed off in awe. It was! It was a _real_ Christmas tree! ...her dad got them a Christmas tree? Madoka caught on quickly as he began to shove her into the apartment, heaving the tree inside as well.

"What's going on out there, sugar? Is someone at the door?"

Madoka was about to speak up when Boomer's blonde head shook side-to-side, his pointer held up to his lips in a _shh_ position. He gave a small pleading smile which made her bite her bottom lip.

Madoka sighed, "I'm alright, Mom! Just working on our drinks!" she called back to her.

A door closed shut and Madoka guessed that her mother went inside the bathroom.

"Do you have any band-aids around here? You need to get that looked to." Boomer's voice said in a hush.

Blinking, Madoka pointed to a drawer inside the kitchen. As he began looking through it, Madoka grabbed the Fruit Punch and poured some into her cup. She carefully put it back inside the fridge when Boomer grabbed her by the waist, placing her to sit on the counter top. He brushed a few strands of her bangs away from her forehead and squeezed some kind of medicine onto her cut. Once he rubbed it in enough he placed a blue bandage over top and let her bangs fall back into her face.

"There ya go, all fixed up." he said and unexpectedly kissed her cheek, his stubble tickling her face.

Madoka looked down as a blush formed. "Why are you here?" she asked bluntly. Looking to avoid eye contact, she busied herself by grabbing a hot chocolate packet from a canister and pouring some water into her mother's mug.

Her father grabbed the mug from her hands and placed it inside the microwave for two minutes.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, something that she herself did at times. "Well," he began. "I needed to apologize. And explain, too." Madoka nodded her head, encouraging him to say more. He sighed wearily. "Okay..." His expression said it all; he had no clue what to say.

"Why don't firstly, you start by telling me how you know Mommy." Madoka said.

Boomer went all into detail about the three normal high school girls with alter egos. How him and his brothers were meant to go to their school and figure out who they were and of course, destroy them like Mojo wanted.

"I know Mojo! Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Butch are always laughing and making jokes about him. Uncle Brick even took me to see him once with 'Kira!" Madoka said happily.

Boomer just nodded and continued. He told her about how these Powerpunk girls had ruled the school and made the girls' lives horrible. Then, they found out the girls were actually the ones they were supposed to defeat, which left them heartbroken given the fact that they had ironically fallen in love with them.

Madoka tilted her head, "That sounds very frustrating..." she commented.

Finally, he told her how they all had eventually come together. Everything settling down all nice... And then their last year of high school went downhill for him and Miyako.

"You see, neither of us planned to go to college; we were already doing great with the jobs that we had. And then Miyako's childhood best friend got out of the hospital. I don't know why I reacted why I did, I should've at least let her explain.

"It was a few weeks after her friend had gotten out, they'd been hanging out frequently, and honestly, I'll admit that I was feeling a bit jealous." Boomer's cheeks reddened up before a frown appeared on his face. "It was our 6 year anniversary, heh, we were inseparable. We hadn't once fought during our long relationship. We started dating in 7th grade... I can still remember it all.

"I was planning on asking her to marry me. We were middle school sweethearts after all. While she was out with her friend, I had been with my brothers who were encouraging me. I had the ring in my pocket, all sparkling and ready to go. I ran all the way to her home. She said she was watching a movie after she was done hanging out. But when I got to her house..."

Madoka looked at Boomer startled, his fists were balled up and shaking. She silently slipped off the counter and grabbed the mug from inside the microwave. She stirred around the chocolate contents, waiting for him to continue.

"He was _kissing_ her. And even..." Boomer trailed off, his face hidden in shadow.

"W-What did you do?" Madoka asked softly. She hated to interrupt, but the suspense was killing her!

Boomer shook his head, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I ran. Away. It was all I could think of at the moment. My thoughts were all scattered. I remember hearing her running after me, but she wasn't nearly as fast as I, at least not when she was powered down. I had gone back to my brothers in hysterics. Tears streaming down my face, God...

"After that I had moved away into the next city over, only barely coming back to visit my brothers. I was being dramatic, this I now know."

Madoka hadn't understood most of the words he said, but she still knew that what happened between him and her mom was something bad. She stopped stirring and turned to Boomer. Unexpectedly, Madoka jumped onto Boomer, his hands just catching her in time. She gave him a big hug, squeezing him with all her strength.

When two more arms wrapped themselves around the two, Madoka and Boomer both looked up, Miyako's tear-stained face had fresh new tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Boomer." she mustered up quietly.

Boomer shook his head, burying his face into Miyako's hair. "I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have run off and not said a word."

Miyako pulled back, Madoka looked up at the both of them with large blue eyes. "It was my fault for making you run. I should've known better than to let Takaaki hang all over me when I had you. I must've been leading him on somehow..."

As Miyako pulled him in for another hug, Madoka noticed the small tears brimming her father's face. She hugged the two of them tightly. "Please don't cry, Mommy...Daddy. We're all together now, right?" Madoka's large sparkling eyes made the two adults smile.

"Oh!" Madoka shouted, the two adults jumping. "Can we put up the Christmas tree now?_ Puh-leeeaaaasse?_" she pleaded as she tugged on both of their shirts.

"Sure, kiddo. We'll be right there." Boomer said with a charming smile. Madoka chirped with glee and ran out of the kitchen, already beginning to untie the bundles.

Boomer bit his lip as he held both of Miyako's hands in his larger ones. "I know this may not be the right time or place, and I still have _plenty_ to explain about," he started.

Miyako gave a smirk, "You sure do." she mused.

Boomer's face heated up red. Before Miyako knew what was happening, Boomer had gotten down on one knee. Madoka peeked at them from the hallway, nine more pairs of eyes watching alongside her.

"I'd really like to start over with you, Miya. Or at least pick up where we left off. And Madoka is such a beautiful little darling, it's amazing to see how well she has begun to grow up with only a single parent to rely on. Well, I'd like that no more. If you'll allow me, I'd like to help you watch her grow up. After all, the little darling made my see that she was actually _my daughter. _And I know this is really quick right now and you don't have to accept it right away, even for a few years! But I'd really like it if sometime in the future, that you'll marry me?" Boomer ended his long speech by pulling out a ring from his pocket. It wasn't anything fancy. It was golden with a small aquamarine gem in the middle.

Miyako's eyes teared up again, "Boomer...I don't know-"

"Just please accept the ring from me!" he blurted out, his face a scorching tomato.

Miyako smiled lovingly at him, almost the same way she looked at Madoka, and took the ring from him, slipping it onto her finger. "We have much to catch up on, Boomie."

Loud squeals erupted from the hallway, along with a few thuds from the floor. In the kitchen stood Momoko, Akira, and Madoka, all squealing excitedly. Kaoru and Tukiko walked in calmly as the boys were all sprawled on the floor, which included; Brick, Yukio (Akira's twin brother), Butch, Shiro, and Kiyoya (the triplets alongside Tukiko).

"You guys were all watching?" Boomer's eyes went wide as he collapsed to the floor in embarrassment.

"Well now," Butch suddenly sprang up from the floor, his arm draped across Miyako's shoulder. "Since _Uncle Boomie_ over there has finally reconnected their _undying_ love for each other again, why don't we go put up that tree?"

Boomer sprang up from the floor. "Don't mock me! I was being a gentleman!"

"Oh, sure ya were, Prince Charming. Now let's all get outta the kitchen. It's small as hell." Kaoru complained. "Besides, we still have to swap presents!"

Miyako smiled nervously, "But I don't have any gifts for anyone..."

Momoko giggled and began pushing Miyako into the living room. "That's what we're here for, silly!"

Brick gave a small smile, "You can always count on family to be there."

Madoka laughed happily as she bounced into the room, dragging Boomer along with her. As everyone sat around in a circle, Madoka sat between Miyako and Boomer, her mother's head lying on her father's shoulder with his arm draped around her waist.

Akira gave a thumbs up to her, as well as a smile from Tukiko. Turns out they didn't need to help out further. Although it was still exciting to bring everyone all together, Akira sure had fun dragging everyone along to the apartment.

After hours of chatting and whatnot, Madoka laid on Boomer's chest, her eyes beginning to flutter closed.

Boomer lifted Madoka up easily, bringing her to her bed and putting her under the covers. Her mother came in and kissed her forehead. "Night, sugar."

"Night, Mommy..."

Her eyes fluttered once more. Just as the door began to close shut, Madoka sat up. Boomer looked back at her with a questioning glance. He strolled over to her side and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Is everything alright, kiddo?" he asked gently.

Madoka's arms wrapped tightly around her father's torso. "Goodnight, Daddy_._"

Boomer smiled softly, gently laying her back down in her bed. He gave a kiss to her small nose, her small giggles making him chuckle. "Night, Madoka."

Once again, just as the door began to close, Madoka's head shot up. "Dad?"

Boomer looked inside, chuckling slightly at her behavior. "Yeah?"

Madoka settled back into the bed, holding two small stuffed animals to her tightly. "_I love you._" she whispered, her words echoing off the walls.

The tall blonde stopped short, another smile gracing his features. "Love ya, too, kiddo. Love ya, too..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulfie-Chann: I think this is long enough, heh. C: Turned out to be way longer than I expected, took more time up, too. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! (Or whatever it is you celebrate!)<strong>_

_**I'd also appreciate it if you vote for my poll! It's on my profile! Thanks! Leave a review! Favorite! Do lots of things! ;D BAIII~**_


End file.
